


How To Court A Dumbass

by Kampfkeks



Series: Haikyuu! Omega Verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kampfkeks/pseuds/Kampfkeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to deal with a dumbass you unfortunately fell in love with? Or maybe not so unfortunately.<br/>Basically just a Kagehina Story of how they both deal with their feelings for each other.<br/>(I'm no good at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An irritating goofball

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> nice to meet you and thanks for choosing to read this story. It's my first one here and also the first one in Omega Verse. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Kampfkeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes into heat for the first time and Kageyama is worried about him.

Hinata felt strange as he woke up. He was hot and sweaty; and since it was the middle of December, this was really strange. He stood up leaving his room to take a shower. The cool water felt pleasant on his heated skin. As he looked into the mirror he noticed his slightly red skin but he just shrugged his shoulders at it since he felt fine otherwise.  
On his way to school he enjoyed how the wind blew through his messy orange hair as he rode his bike down the hill. It was a pleasant feeling. He jumped off his bike as cheerfully as ever hurrying into the building.  
Though the fact that it was December there was no snow yet and that was why Hinata was still able to ride his bike to school instead of taking the bus though it was still pretty cold. As the lessons went on he started to feel dizzy; at first he thought it might be just be the stuffy air filling the room but soon enough he felt hot again. His classmates gave him strange glances all day which made him wonder a little but he was too busy with himself to really care.  
Even during training he seemed kind of absent-minded; he didn’t even notice the worried glances his team mates gave him. At least till Suga took him aside.  
  
“Hinata, are you all right?”  
Suga grabbed him by the shoulder softly.  
“Yeah, of course … I’m fine …”  
The boy smiled cheerfully. The touch of the other boy felt kind of good. Suga suddenly touched the shorter player's forehead.  
“Do you have a fever?”  
He looked Hinata in the eyes trying to see if the young middle blocker was ill or not.  
“… I don’t think so … I feel great though a little strange since I woke up this morning …”  
The omega led him away from the others out of the gym.  
“You aren’t hot at all … but you still look like you do have a fever …”  
He looked a little puzzled before an idea seemed to strike him making his eyes light up a little.  
“Have you ever been in heat before, Hinata?”  
The small boy shook his head.  
“No, never before … I’m a late bloomer with this …”  
Suga’s eyes widened at his answer.  
“Do you feel hot and dizzy?”  
Hinata nodded. Suga nodded too as if he was deep in thoughts.  
“Wait here for a moment … “  
  
The setter went back inside leaving Hinata alone. He started humming a little as he started to walk around; all of the sudden he felt even stranger than before. He sat down at the floor breathing heavily. Hinata didn’t even notice that Suga came back only a few minutes later followed by Daichi. Daichi’s breath hitched and even his companion could smell the heavy scent coming from the young omega.  
“Okay … that kind of answers my question … “  
He grabbed Daichi’s hand out of reflex to hold him back since Hinata’s scent was pretty strong.  
“I’m going to bring him home … it’s too risky to let him train like this … “  
Daichi nodded slowly.  
“… and it hadn’t been this strong moments ago?”  
“… yeah, kind of strange, huh? … usually the first heat is the strongest and starts suddenly but it seems to be different with him … “  
Suga approached Hinata slowly lifting him while Daichi just shrugged his shoulders.  
“… bring him home, my dear … and stay with him for a while since you have the most experience with this out of us all … “  
Daichi gave him a soft peck to the cheek as Suga passed him with a whimpering redhead in his arms.  
“Yeah, see you later … “  
  
Hinata clung to Suga’s chest as the setter called his own mother to pick them up so they wouldn’t have to take the bus.  
“Hinata? Is somebody at home at yours?”  
The small boy shook his head.  
“My dad is on a business trip and my mom is on vacation with my sister … I’m all alone during the next two weeks.”  
Suga gave a serious nod.  
“Then I will stay with you for a little longer.”  
By now they had arrived at Hinata’s house; Suga carried him inside before letting him down on the sofa.  
“How much do you know about going into heat?”  
He sat down next to Hinata placing his arm around the small omega’s shoulder because he knew too well that even the smallest touch would comfort him.  
  
Kageyama was actually worrying about the small annoying middle blocker. Hinata hadn’t been in school since last Friday and this was the third training session he skipped; and that was absolutely not like him.  
Daichi hadn’t told them anything after the strange incident last Thursday; just that Hinata wouldn’t attend the training that day. And Suga had missed the whole training too.  
Kageyama was confused by it especially since Daichi had the faint smell of an omega in heat on him that day and it hadn’t been Suga’s, not at all. He knew that the rest of the team was wondering too but he himself was absolutely distracted by his worries.  
He watched how Noya talked to Suga yesterday. Kageyama wasn’t able to hear their conversation but he just knew that they were talking about Hinata. Noya’s expression was one of deep understanding and Kageyama couldn’t see why.  
And after Hinata skipped the next training too he was about to just visit him and see what was up with this dumb goofball.  
Suga approached him after the training running after him as Kageyama stomped away.  
  
“Hey Kageyama … wait a moment …”  
He was out of breath from the short sprint.  
“I know you’re worried about Hinata … and before you do anything dumb … “  
“… when have I ever done something dumb … “  
He interrupted Suga bluntly but the other setter just dismissed his comment with a shake of his head.  
“… Hinata got into his first heat last Thursday … that’s why he wasn’t in school during the last days … he’s already feeling better by now but he isn’t able to come to school yet … “  
Kageyama could feel how his whole body relaxed now that he knew Hinata was fine.  
“Why not?”  
“His scent is still pretty strong … it would make him the target of all unbound alphas … and we are trying to avoid that …”  
Suga smiled at Kageyama shortly.  
“He might be back before the end of this week.”  
  
And he should be right Hinata came back on Thursday exactly one week after he left. He was as cheerful and active as ever; as if nothing had changed. And he was stretching out Kageyama’s nerves just like before.  
“Hey, dumbass, watch out!”  
Kageyama sighed deeply as the small omega ran into the net. He turned around walking away before Hinata jumped on to his back holding on to him tightly.  
“Don’t be so crumpy, Bakayama …”  
He whined into Kageyama’s ear. This was the only thing that has changed; Hinata was definitely way clingier than before. Kageyama tried the shake him off in annoyance.  
“Get … off of … me … idiot …”  
Hinata held on to him even tighter nipping at the alpha’s ear lobe.  
“You’re way too tense for your own good …”  
They were alone in the gym since Kageyama made them stay longer so Hinata could get the training he missed before.  
Kageyama stopped in his tracks with an expression of disbelief.  
“I think your heat destroyed something in your head … now get the hell off of me …”  
His tone could only be described as scary but it seemed to have no effect on Hinata.  
“My heat was amazing, Yamayama … I was lounging around all day and Suga cared for me a lot … but … “  
His voice got a little lower and deeper at his next words.  
“ … do you know what I enjoyed the most …?”  
Kageyama stood still trying to surpress his body’s reaction to the omega’s voice.  
“What?”  
He tried to keep his voice steady and calm.  
“ … being horny all day long … “  
Kageyama blushed heavily before throwing Hinata off of his back so the smaller boy fell to the ground.  
  
Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes as if he just woke up.  
“What the hell is up with you, dumbass!?”  
Kagayama yelled at him before his eyes widened in shock as he noticed the strong scent coming from the omega. He couldn’t suppress the groan leaving his throat as he nearly spit out his next words.  
“You’re still in heat, aren’t you?”  
Hinata stood up nodding slowly.  
“Yeah … but I would have gone insane staying at home any longer … Suga gave me some suppressants but I forgot to take one before training … I’m sorry … “  
He rushed over to his bag to take the medicine before his mind got hazy and delirious again.  
“Are you all right? … Suga said it might be dangerous for you to go to school while you’re in heat … “  
Kageyama followed him still a little wary because of the boy’s scent.  
“I just have to remember to take the suppressants in time … but yeah, it’s not the safest thing to do since most alpha’s still react to me strongly … not only in school … “  
Hinata gulped down the small pill with a sip of water.  
“I’m sorry to bother you with it … “  
He smiled at Kageyama apologetically.  
“I think I should go home now … I’m a little tired …”  
Kageyama just nodded.  
“I see you tomorrow then …”


	2. Don't lose yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama being protective of his small goofball after slight angst happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of angst in this chapter but only a tiny bit so I hope it will be no problem.

Hinata hummed cheerfully as he stepped out of the front door the next morning. He rode his bike over the hills as he noticed how the first rays of the rising sun painted the sky in a beautiful reddish color. The omega stopped to watch it for a while. This short break made him arrive a little too late but he slipped into the classroom just in time.  
Hinata actually enjoyed the day even though his heat still wasn’t over. Suga said that the first heat was always the longest so it was no surprise that Hinata wasn’t any different. Today they had no training during lunch break so Hinata went for a walk. Suga told him to stay away from the crowded school building as much as possible so he wouldn’t provoke any alphas more than necessary.  
  
“Hey, Sweetie …”  
Hinata lifted his head looking into the direction of the voice since it was pretty close. He looked up into an unfamiliar face.  
“I’ve never seen such a cutie around here before … “  
The unfamiliar man was definitely an alpha and somehow the situation made Hinata feel uneasy. His muscles tensed in caution ready to move at any time. He started to back away as the man caressed through his hair.  
“Hey, Sweetie, don’t be shy … “  
Hinata backed away even more.  
“ … what … what do you want from me?”  
“You know exactly what I want, omega!”  
The man’s voice got harsh as he grabbed Hinata by the arm. The small boy winced at the vicelike grip trying to get away from the alpha but the man’s grip got even tighter.  
“Hey! Leave me alone … “  
Hinata struggled even more only to receive a hard slap just across his cheek which made the corners of his eyes wet.  
“Shut up, you little piece of trash!”  
Just in this moment a nearly animalistic growl could be heard.  
“Haven’t you heard him; leave him alone!”  
Daichi’s face could only be described as horrifying. The other alpha let go of Hinata immediately before leaving quickly but not without spitting out in front of Daichi’s feet. Hinata sank to the ground shaking heavily as tears started to stream down his cheeks. Suga was next to him only seconds later wrapping his arms around the smaller omega.  
“Are you allright, Hinata?”  
Hinata just nodded; he wasn’t able to speak at the moment. Suga caressed through his hair soothingly as he exchanged a serious gaze with his mate.  
“Come on; let’s get you back to school … “  
  
Suga gave the small boy a piggyback ride but Hinata wasn’t able to enjoy it. He held on to Suga tightly, slowly calming down as he hid his face at the other omega’s shoulder.  
Daichi talked to Hinata’s teachers and they gave him off for the last two lessons. Suga stayed with him comforting him with soft touches. He had gotten a cool bag from the infirmary to cool Hinata’s cheek a little. They didn’t talk at all while sitting beneath a tree in the school yard.  
After the lessons ended Daichi approached them slowly.  
“How are you feeling, Hinata?”  
He exchanged a meaningful gaze with Suga who only nodded.  
“I’m fine … at least fine enough for training … “  
Hinata’s voice was still a little weak but he stood up anyways. Daichi gave him an encouraging nod.  
“Just tell us if something is wrong … “  
He padded Hinata’s head shortly trying not to make him uncomfortable. Hinata looked up at him with a faint smile. He could never feel uncomfortable around them; they were kind of like parents to him or at least like two older brothers.  
Their other team mates gave Hinata strange gazes at first but at Suga’s sign they dropped it and didn’t ask any question. Though Suga told Kageyama what happened before the other setter could ask the small redhead about it. Kageyama just nodded with the faint sign of anger on his face; his hands clenched into fists.  
  
After they finished training Hinata slowly started to walk home; he was still a little afraid of walking around alone. Kageyama followed him without saying a word.  
“Huh, Kageyama? Why are you following me?”  
Hinata turned around to look at him with a puzzled expression.  
“I am going to bring you home … as well as I’m going to pick you up again tomorrow … “  
Kageyama’s expression was serious as he walked next to the redhead with his hands in his pockets.  
“… but you don’t have to … I am fine on my own …”  
“I wasn’t asking for your agreement or permission … “  
They walked next to each other silently but they weren’t uncomfortable with it at all. As they reached Hinata’s house the small middle blocker turned to face Kageyama.  
“Thanks … for bringing me home …”  
He gave the alpha a short smile and just as Hinata wanted to turn around to the door he felt how two arms wrapped around him and he found himself pressed to Kageyama’s chest.  
For a few seconds they were both standing still before a small growl left the alpha’s lips.  
“You smell after that bastard …”  
Hinata blinked in confusion before he understood the meaning of the other’s words.  
“I’m sorry …”  
Kageyama buried his face at the omega’s neck before he licked over the soft skin marking the small boy with his own scent. Hinata blushed furiously.  
“Kageyama!?”  
The setter backed away instantly as if he just realized what he was doing. He turned around quickly before walking away.  
“I see you tomorrow morning then …”  
The omega watched him leave; his cheeks still red.  
The thoughts in Kageyama’s head went wild during his walk home. He didn’t even greet his parents as he arrived at his house. Lying on the bed thought about his complete ridiculous straight-forward action blushing deeply. Somehow the thought of just having scent-marked Hinata made his heart flutter with excitement. ‘Maybe’, he thought to himself, ‘maybe, I like him a little too much. Whenever he is involved I just can’t think straight’. A deep sigh left his lips.

The alpha was really tired the next morning; he groaned quietly as his alarm went off suppressing the urge to throw it against the wall. He really wasn’t a morning person and this morning was even worse since he hadn’t gotten a lot sleep. Kageyama nearly fell asleep again while taking a shower but as he opened the front door stepping out into the freezing cold air and nearly slipping on the ice covering the floor. It had been snowing a lot during the night.  
He had no idea how to pick Hinata up again this morning without seeming awkward; and he especially didn’t want to see the small redhead’s reaction to what he did.  
The alpha took a deep breath as he stopped in front of Hinata’s house. With another deep breath he rang the doorbell; at first nothing happened but after about five minutes there was some sort of rustle and the sound of someone walking down a staircase slowly.  
The door opened and Kageyama looked down at a sleepy Hinata; still in his pyjamas.  
“Oi, dumbass! Why aren’t you ready!? We will be late if you don’t hurry!”  
The omega rubbed over his eyes sleepily yawning deeply.  
“Haven’t you gotten the text about the first three lessons being cancelled because of the snow … and the fact that the busses aren’t driving because of it …”  
Hinata shivered slightly in the cold air coming from outdoors. Kageyama just blinked at him in confusion before shaking his head.  
“I haven’t gotten any texts …”  
“Come in and I show it to you …”  
The redhead stepped aside before closing the door behind the alpha. He went into the living room taking his phone from the side table so he could show the text to Kageyama.  
The setter looked at it; it was from Daichi send into their group chat so why the hell hasn’t he gotten it. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check it only to notice that it wasn’t even on; it probably ran out of battery during the last night without him noticing it.  
Hinata offered him to charge it right here since they would have to stay for a while anyways. The omega went upstairs to get dressed while Kageyama sat down on the sofa. He closed his eyes letting his head rest against the back rest.  
  
The alpha woke up to Hinata poking his cheek; his eyes snapped open only to find himself staring right into a pair of brown ones. He quickly tried to back away but there was no room and he noticed with wide eyes that the omega was sitting in his lap.  
“What the hell, dumbass! What are you doing!?”  
The alpha felt how heat crept up his neck before covering his cheeks.  
“I tried to wake you up … but you were deep asleep … we have to leave in ten minutes …”  
Hinata grinned at him making no attempt to stand up or even move.  
“Okay, I got it … now let me get up, idiot …”  
“… and what if not?”  
The alpha’s eyes widened as the redhead grinned even brighter before leaning in and nuzzling his nose against the setter’s neck.  
Kageyama froze feeling his heart beat fasten. His mouth felt dry all of the sudden. He wasn’t able to stop his body from moving as his fingers clenched into the omega’s shirt while he turned him around pressing him into the sofa with his whole body; a small growl resonating in his throat.  
Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes.  
“Kageyama?”  
He froze again looking down at the omega with wide eyes before pulling back taking a few steps backwards to bring enough space between their bodies.  
“I’m sorry …”  
His cheeks were flushed in a bright red as he gulped trying not to think about all the consequences his outburst could have. The omega sat up still looking at him.  
“It’s fine … don’t worry …”  
He straightened his shirt taking a deep breath.  
“Let’s go to school … or else we will be late …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support in the first chapter.
> 
> Kampfkeks


	3. Sleepovers are cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole team having a sleepover or as Daichi calls it: "Teambuilding activity"  
> Contains a bit of fluff and a big pillow fight (and finally some Asanoya since this fic lacked that till now)

They had training this afternoon; Hinata was really excited since he could finally play again without feeling numb from the suppressants. He jumped around even more than usual but his teammates didn’t really mind it since it was reassuring to see that the small redhead was fine again.  
Kageyama tried to avoid looking at the omega too much since he feared that he might start staring at him in front of everyone. He couldn’t help the small gazes every now and then though he tried to hide them as best as possible.  
After they finished cleaning the gym Daichi held them back because of an announcement he wanted to make.  
“Since you probably already noticed … it is time once again for our monthly teambuilding activity …”  
Noya and Tanaka interrupted him cheering loudly; the captain gave them a stern glare.  
“I decided that it will be a sleepover again since we hadn’t had one in a few months … my parents leave over the next weekend to visit some relatives … and they agreed to let us have the sleepover at their’s as long as we don’t produce too much chaos …”  
He looked at Tanaka and Noya after his last words.  
“ … we’ll go there right after practice on Friday … so bring everything you need to school … we will also need some snacks, films and games … so bring what you like …”  
Daichi dismissed them with a grin before turning to his mate.  
“Let’s just hope it won’t be a similar disaster as our first sleepover …”  
Suga chuckled softly as he took the other’s hand after the alpha locked the gym.  
“You worry too much …”

Hinata jumped happily on their way home while Kageyama still tried to keep his eyes away from the omega.  
“A sleepover! That sounds so cool … doesn’t it, Kageyama?”  
“Yeah sure …”  
The small omega wondered about this answer; it somehow wasn’t Kageyama’s style, was it? Usually the alpha would say something like: “Don’t get too excited, dumbass!”  
“Hey, Kageyama, you are an idiot.”  
“Mhh … sure …”  
Definitely not listening. Hinata turned around to face the alpha giving him a firm look.  
“Hey, earth to genius setter, are you even listening to me?”  
The setter blinked at the redhead in confusion.  
“What is it?”  
“That’s exactly what I should ask you … you seem pretty distracted lately ...”  
The omega’s expression showed a little worry as he tried to figure out what was the matter with his teammate.  
“ … It’s nothing, idiot … just a test I’m writing tomorrow …”

Hinata was distracted from his worries about Kageyama as Friday came. The small middle blocker was totally excited about their sleepover; he couldn’t wait for the lessons to finally pass so he could run down to the gym.  
As soon as the bell rang he jumped up he dashed through the hallways to get to the yard. The training wasn’t as hard as it was usually or maybe it was just because Hinata was even more energetic than usual.  
After they finished they walked to the bus stop chatting happily with each other. Kageyama kept silent most of the time secretly watching Hinata as often as possible.  
The house of Daichi’s parents was quite big with a big garden in the back. They started their frst evening together by watching a film before going to bed quite early since they were exhausted from training. Kageyama woke up in the middle of the night as he was kicked in the stomach by a particular redhead; he groaned quietly as he watched Hinata toss and turn next to him. The omega’s forehead was covered in sweat; he seemed to have a nightmare. Kageyama reached for the small boy’s shoulder.  
“Hey, Hinata … wake up …”  
It didn’t take him much effort till Hinata’s eyes snapped open. The redhead looked at him with wide eyes shivering a little.  
“Did you have a nightmare?”  
The omega took a deep breath before nodding slowly.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“… it’s just a stupid dream … it’s nothing …”  
Hinata shrugged it off lightly.  
“It seems to bother you …”  
The alpha offered his arms to the small boy without another word. The omega looked at him with wide eyes before slowly getting closer. Kageyama hugged him before pulling his blanket over them. He felt how the other was shivering in his arms.  
“Shh … it’s fine now … nothing will harm you while I am protecting you …”

Kageyama woke up to the faint smell of pancakes the next morning. Hinata was still lying in his arms sleeping like a stone; it made the alpha smile softly before he placed him back on to his own sleeping bag so their teammates wouldn’t suspect anything.  
The alpha stood up walking into the kitchen to see who was already up making breakfast; probably Suga. What he found wasn’t what he expected at all; Noya was sitting on the kitchen counter clinging to Asahi standing in front of him. They were making out heavily; Kageyama blushed furiously especially since they hadn’t noticed him yet. For a split second he thought about just leaving again.  
“ … ahem …”  
They flinched looking over to him before blushing too; well mostly it was Asahi blushing since Noya showed more of a smug grin.  
“I’m sorry ... to interrupt … but maybe the kitchen isn’t the best place for that …”  
Kageyama bit his lip somehow trying to escape this totally awkward situation luckily Suga came to his rescue.  
“Oh, morning … didn’t expect anyone to be awake already.”  
He got himself a glass of water without saying anything about the strange tension surrounding them or the blush on Kageyama’s and Asahi’s faces.  
“Morning, Suga!”  
Noya jumped down from the counter smiling brightly.  
“We made pancakes … and since it’s already past nine it might be time to wake everyone for breakfast …”  
The small libero pointed at several plates with huge piles of pancakes on them.  
“Yeah sounds like a good idea … I’m going to wake Daichi then …”  
  
Nearly half an hour later they were sitting together eating breakfast while discussing about the plans for this day; but since they all had different ideas about what they wanted to do they decided to split up in smaller groups. Tsukishika and Yamaguchi went to play chess mostly because Tsukki just wanted to have some peace. Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama ended up playing a card game Tanaka brought while the others played some volleyball in the garden.  
Noya started a pilliow fight later on trying to throw a pillow at Tanaka who dodged it so the pillow happened to hit Hinata. The omega threw it back immediately accidently striking Kageyama with it. Asahi got pulled into it after Noya used him as a shield resulting in the ace smacking the small omega with a pillow only to assure himself of his wellbeing seconds later. Noya gave him a devilish grin.  
“Get him!”  
Tanaka and Hinata jumped on to Asahi revenging Noya.  
They were laughing hardly stopping as neither of them was able to sit straight anymore because of it. As Noya heard how their captain and his mate walked through the hallway towards the living room he and Tanaka hid next to the door with their pillows ready. They jumped out as soon as Suga and Daichi entered the room smacking two very surprised third-years with their pillows. Daichi looked at his mate with a strange grin before they both simultaneously snatched the pillows to return the attack.  
The living room was a mess afterwards; seven panting teenagers lying on the floor and trying to catch their breaths. It was already quite dark outside by now  
They decided to watch another film after dinner but half way through it were only Tsukki, Daichi and Asahi watching it sine the others have fallen asleep. Daichi woke them only to send them to bed since sleeping while lying half on the sofa half on the ground would give them a back ache when they woke up.

“That was the best sleepover I ever had …”  
Hinata jumped up and down next him in excitement while Kageyama just sighed.  
“Don’t get too worked up, dumbass, we have training later …”  
The small redhead was right even though the alpha would never admit it. It really had been a great sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments!
> 
> Kampfkeks


	4. Annoying or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata runs over the icy yard and slips.  
> Contains an unsure ball of sunshine and a gentle Kageyama

Kageyama groaned quietly. He wanted the have his volleyball back but since his mother took it and would only return it if he finished learning he would have to wait a few more hours. The alpha closed his book in frustration; he just wasn’t in the mood for studying.  
At least they had only one week left till Christmas break. He definitely needed this holiday; school had been really stressful lately.  
His phone buzzed next to him; he looked at the display. Hinata had send a picture again; the dumbass was probably bored. Kageyama answered quickly.

* * *

 

Leave me alone, dumbass … I’m trying to study <

> Yeah, me too =)

  
Then why are you texting me? <

> because I’m bored

just study, idiot … <

* * *

Kageyama sighed deeply as he opened his book again. Knowing that Hinata was probably in a similar situation somehow helped him.

* * *

 

> Are we going to meet earlier again tomorrow?

Yeah … you need way more training, dumbass, <  
how would you improve otherwise

> okay ;)

* * *

 

They had gotten the keys from Daichi so they could practice their quick before the actual training started. Tomorrow would be the third time the met earlier for this extra training.  
The alpha grinned a little before realizing what he was doing; why was he even grinning? That dumbass was nothing to grin about especially since training with him was pretty annoying this early in the morning.  
But the setter still kind of liked spending time with the small omega even though he would never admit that.  
Kageyama shook his head. He always had to be careful not to lose control while being with the redhead especially since that one morning. They hadn’t talked about the alpha’s outburst again but he thought a lot about it imagining what would have happened if he hadn’t stopped. It was strange that this dumbass could make his heart pound like that.

The next morning was really cold; Kageyama walked towards the school building. A rustle announced that a certain dumbass was running up to him. The alpha sped up as the small redhead passed him but he was careful since the asphalt was covered in ice.  
The setter was about to warn the omega just as the other slipped a bit ahead of him before crashing to the floor.  
“Oi, dumbass, haven’t you noticed the ice?”  
Hinata looked up at him as Kageyama stopped next to him; the corners of his eyes a little wet. The alpha’s heart jumped a little as he reached out a hand to help the middle blocker up.  
“Are you all right?”  
The omega took his hand while nodding but as he tried to get up he slipped again. Kageyama wasn’t able to catch him this fast; he slipped too falling on to Hinata. It took him a few seconds to comprehend the situation before he sat up again. His cheeks were slightly red as he looked down to the small omega. He suppressed the urge to pull Hinata closer.  
“Are you all right?”  
The small redhead blinked at him several times; Kageyama held back a groan at the cute expression the other made.  
“Yeah … I think so …”  
The alpha got up carefully before helping Hinata up but not without steadying himself properly this time. Hinata was a little unsteady on his legs at first making the setter watch him closely.  
They entered the gym turning on the lights. Kageyama was still a little cautious since the omega was unusually quiet since he slipped the first time but the middle blocker tried to act as if nothing was wrong.  
“Are you really okay?”  
He asked carefully trying not to seem too worried.  
“Yeah, I’m totally fine …”  
Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the oblivious lie.

The alpha confronted him about it after only ten minutes of training. Something was just odd; it kind of felt like they weren’t connecting properly this morning.  
“Oi, dumbass, what is up with you?”  
Hinata looked up to him with a questioning gaze pretending he had no clue what the other was talking about.  
“You are way too quiet, idiot, usually you would be running around the gym energetically by now while totally getting on to my nerves …”  
Kageyama’s voice rose a little making the omega flinch slightly.  
“… maybe I’m just not in the mood for that today …”  
Hinata tried to get the alpha to drop the topic but stopped as soon as he received a really creepy glare.  
“… don’t you dare to lie to me, dumbass …”  
“Okay, okay … I kinda have a headache since I hit the floor earlier … it’s not that bad though …”  
The alpha grabbed him by the shoulder to pull him closer.  
“Let me see …”  
He tried to be as gentle as possible as he examined the back of Hinata’s head. The omega was a little stiff at first as if he was afraid but relaxed a little at the other’s gentle touch. A small outcry of pain left his lips as Kageyama touched the particular spot on his head but before he could back away the alpha had wrapped an arm around him to hold him in place. His touch was still really gentle as he pushed away Hinata’s hair to get a better look at the bump on the back of the omega’s  head. He sighed deeply.  
“I’m going to get you an ice pack … just stay here and rest a little …”  
The alpha left the gym quickly to get an ice pack from their clubroom since he knew that Daichi stored some in the small fridge specially for such purposes. Hinata was still sitting next to the gym door as he came back. Kageyama sat down next to him before pulling the redhead closer. He carefully placed the ice pack on the omega’s bump squeezing his shoulder a little as the small boy hissed in pain before relaxing again.  
“I didn’t know you could be this gentle … usually you just squeeze my head and throw insults at me …”  
Hinata hissed the words between gritted teeth while leaning his forehead against the alpha’s shoulder. The setter didn’t react to his mocking words but wrapped an arm around him instead. He couldn’t help but make use of this situation just a little. The omega didn’t seem to mind.  
It was only about ten minutes later that the gym door opened and Suga and Daichi came in. They looked at the scene in front of them for a few seconds before giving Kageyama a questioning gaze.  
The alpha looked up at them still hugging Hinata.  
“He slipped on the ice in the yard and hit his head …”  
Hinata sat up a little blinking into the light a little.  
“Are you fine, Hinata?”  
The omega gave a short nod.  
“My head ache isn’t gone yet … but it’s way better …”  
His usual smile curved his lips making Kageyama relax a little.  
Suga gave him some painkillers after taking a look at the bump on Hinata’s head while Daichi told him to take it easy during training today.

It was as they walked home together that Hinata was unusual quiet again.  
“Has your head ache gone worse again?”  
The omega looked up at him before shaking his head.  
“No … I just wanted to thank you … am I really that annoying usually?”  
He looked to the ground while waiting for an answer. Kageyama just stared at him for a few seconds before answering.  
“I wouldn’t say you annoying is the right word … you are just really expressive … sometimes that totally gets on my nerves especially early in the morning … but I don’t think it’s a bad thing at all … I kind of like it …”  
The alpha tried to sound like he really meant his words since he wasn’t really good at expressing his feelings. Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes.  
“ … so you mean you like me and I don’t have to change?”  
The omega started jumping a little; a bright smile on his lips as he ran ahead. Kageyama couldn’t help but smile a little before murmuring to himself.  
“Please don’t ever change …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late with this chapter.  
> I was way too lazy during the last weeks to get anything more done then school work.  
> Thanks for the support and the lovely comments.  
> See ya for the next chapter (hopefully a little sooner)
> 
> Kanmpfkeks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> If you find any mistakes you are welcome to tell me since English isn't my first language.  
> I hope to see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Kampfkeks


End file.
